


Love at first sight isn't real

by Sankosama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, skiny!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sankosama/pseuds/Sankosama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t love at first sight, well if you don’t know the story you can say that it was, but it wasn’t, it was more love at first talk that is more accurate, an no Pepper it wasn’t Tony’s fault in fact it was Pepper and Bucky’s fault but hey they weren’t complaining but in that moment they complain a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at first sight isn't real

**Author's Note:**

> “Dialogue”  
> *though*

Steve was pretty sure he will kill his best friend someday, he didn’t know when or how but he was sure that at least he would try.

-“Bucky I look stupid”- he looked in the mirror very uncomfortable- “Like I’m wearing my big brother suit”-.

-“Nah, come on man”- Bucky started to checking him –“you look great, like a real gentleman”-.

-“Yeah if by great and gentleman you mean tinny and ridiculous- he scoffed angrily-“Do I have to go?”-He sat at the bet- “I mean, you can go and get all the dames and food without me?”-he asked really hopeful.

-“No way, we are a duo and I’m not going without you”- Bucky crossed his arms stubbornly-“and besides this would be the party of the year, imagine the food, the alcohol, the girls”- he looked like he was drooling- “or boys that you prefer”- the taller guy offer with a guilty smile.

-“Hahaha, and obviously they would like me if a look like a kid”-his voice was filled with sarcasm- “You know that they wouldn’t even bother with me”- the blonde one said while trying to look less _kiddy_.

-“Because they are stupid and blind, and stop messing with the suit”-angrily he push Steve’s hands down- “you’re going to ruin it”-.

-“But…”-Bucky gave him a serious look- “all right, I’m going but if I don’t like it I’ll get out without you”-.

-“No, that’s not fair because you are going to run away before it start”- Steve gave a resigned smile-“you have to stay at least 2 hours since it began”-.

-“Yeah, I promise”-.

-“Yes! This would be awesome-Bucky was very excited jumping everywhere- Is a perfect plan, how can anything go wrong?”-.

-* _Famous last words*_ -Steve though defeated.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-* _I really hate being right*-_ Steve was running as fast as he could while several security guards were chasing him.- * _The worst of all is that I lost my phone and I don’t know where the heck is Bucky.-_ He saw the opportunity to sneak in a supply closet-* _is better than nothing*-._

As quickly as possible he enter the place locking the door behind him, he stand with his ear on the door listening for outside voice but instead he hear a voice **inside**.

-“Please tell me that you didn’t lock us in”- a disembodied voice asked a little anxious.

-“Eh…”-he turned the handle but the door didn’t open- “If I have light I could try to…”-.

-“Don’t bother, I have tried –the other gave a tired sight- “the door only open from outside there isn’t even a keyhole inside”-.

-“Since when are you trapped here?”- Steve asked with a guilty tone.

-“I think since… 15 minutes after the party began”-.

-“What?! You have been here 2 hours and nobody came here?”-Steve asked really surprised.

-“Nope, but don’t worry I don’t like charity parties at all”-that sounds kind of… cruel.

-“But they are for children”- the other man started laughing heartily.

-“Oh my god you sound so cute”-he keep laughing until he started to need air- “and so indignant”-.

-“That’s rude”-Steve said while glaring to the place where the other was.

After some time to calm himself the other guy apologized- “Sorry I’m kind of a jerk, but that wasn’t what I mean”- he sounds really sorry so Steve decided to ask.

-“Ah”- he stayed silent for a minute- “what did you mean?”-.

-“That I hate charity PARTIES, no the charity itself”-.

\- “Why?”- The man said that with such conviction that it amazed Steve.

-“Well for me is rather hypocrite, you gather I don’t know 3 million dollars for whatever cause, but at the end you only give 2.5 because you have to throw the party” – he was making really clear his point –“or how this parties waste the water, food that they supposed were _gathering_ , when they could easily give it away is not like we need it”- the man gave a huge sight- “I know I’m not the best saying that, Don’t you get it? But how many people here are interest in helping, and how many are here only for the good PR… or bad depending in what you want”- he spoke like he was disgusted with the topic.

-“I… have never though it like that, it’s always seemed to me that this kind of parties is part of _being rich”_ – that word itself sound so despective that made the other man chuckle.

-“Let me guess, you were escaping the guards because you weren’t in the guest list”- the other man joked in a light tone.

-“Wha-what?”- Steve was ashamed but it was a good thing that the other couldn’t see his face.

-“Don’t worry I’d not tell anyone”-the * _dam deep chuckle again*_ Steve though angrily- “I only assumed it because if you were a _rich born_ you would know it and not really care or be forced to come like me and some other poor souls”-.

-“It sounds rather …mean”- Steve talked with precaution.

-“Well there is also another option” –the man suggested very amused-   “to be and eccentric bitch, and if I have to be honest I prefer that, but you can’t always escape this things, only try like a madman”-.

-“How?”- He asked not really wanting to know.

-“Well bad PR works as well that good PR but only if you don’t let it affect your daytime job”-he explain carefully-“you have to act like a pervert ass or drunk all the time and they won’t invite you the next time”-.

-“Oh… so have you ever done that?”-.

-“Yeap”-the man answered proudly- “I’m going to share a secret: I’m not really fan of alcohol, is like I’m not in control of me and I felt lost so instead I act as a creepy really heavy alcoholic man but only drinking lemon soda, different kinds of teas or colored water”-.

-“Oh God, and they believe you?”-the blonde asked incredulous.

-“Last year I felt from the stairs I hit my head so I was forced to go to the hospital”- he laugh with himself –“the official version was that while I was having a big orgy with some supermodels I get a lot alcohol in my bloodstream so the doctors have to pump my stomach”-.

-“Jesus… so you have been in front of the cameras a lot”-.

-“Yeah, since I was a little kid, so don’t worry I know how to control the beast”-the other recalled with a light tone- “but enough from me, it’s your turn for a story. Why are you here?”-.

-“My best friend made me come”- Steve said sulking a little.

-“What a friend”- he laughed quietly.

-“Yeah, I know but he is great with people and is always willing to go every party where he gets a new girl”-he adds a little mad.

-“And you?”-.

-“It depends on what you ask”- Steve chuckle a little- “I’m not a party guy, or a _girls_ part”- he wait for the reject of the other man.

-“Oh… and you don’t sound like one”- admit the other- “not party people I mean; and don’t expect crap form me, I’m a both kind of guy myself; you sound so serious and helpful, friendly too and willing to listen”-.

-“Oh, thanks”- Steve smiled wide even if the other couldn’t see him

-“So you have to have a boyfriend”- asked why more curiosity than not

-“Ahm… not really, I’m not the kind of guy who has a lot of dates”- He shrugged to himself.

-“Why not?, you sound pretty cool and I bet that you’re a really good looking guy”- argue the other

-“Try again”-he gave a dark laugh.

-“If you have a great personality you are good looking so for me you are, I bet it”- Steve let out a huge sight.

-“Yeah, whatever”-

-“Hey, don’t _whatever_ me”- the man said with a mock hurt voice- “but okay, I’m not going to bother you anymore with that”-.

The place stayed in complete silence for about 2 minutes.

-“So… what’s your favorite food?”-the other one said out of the blue.

Steve let out a heartily laugh-“You don’t like the silence, right? And is apple pie”-.

-“Hey, don’t judge me I’m bored and silence bother me. And cool mine is hamburgers”-.

-“Really?”- He expected a little more… _fancy_ –“if that’s true, how do you spend the last 2 hours?”-.

-“Yeah I know, me a _rich born_ ; and no I would never let that one go; loves hamburgers but they are so delicious and yummy”- it seems that the other man was drooling –“and the donuts!”-He also gave a fake moan that blushed Steve- “they are godsends and… I was playing with a radio control but I explode it hence the broken lights”-.

-The smaller one could repress his laugh- “that’s why it smelled kinda burn?”-.

-“Yeap”-he also laughed – “but in my defense I was bored, that’s why you can’t let me do that again”-.

-“And you are threating me with and explosion?”-he said very amused.

-“Pretty much”- the voice seems happy.

-“All right, what music do you like?”-

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**3 HOURS LATER.**

They have been talking about everything for hours, Steve know that his friend; _yeah is strange that we don’t even know the name of each other;_ was a certificate genius graduate at age of 17 and that he used to live in California but since he opened a new research tower he live in NY, that he has 3 main friends one his chauffer _*Happy*,_ his first PA and ex-girlfriend _*Pepper*_ and a friend of college now military man _*Rhodey*_ , that he has no parents, love Rock music but he is also fond of jazz and that he REALLY love explosions.

In return the other man knew he has an art degree but he rarely have to used it, that he used to live in Brooklyn, that he is the son of a single mother and since her death he lived in the city, that he works in a coffeshop with his bestfriend; who is and ex-soldier; and now he lived with Steve also.

Plus all kind of non-serious things like types of food, “You haven’t had shawarma? Me neither, we have to go together”, “cat vs dog”, “The dam giants” and al kind of things.

-“So you really like American history”- the genius said energetically after Steve’s story.

-“Yeah, kinda”-the blonde answer a little ashamed.

-“So you have to be some kind of America hero”-

Steve now was laughing a loud- “And you don’t even know when I was born”-.

-“No way”-the other said with a serious voice.

-“4th July”-.

-“Hahahaha”-he started to laugh and clap- “now officially you are Capitan America”-.

-“And who are you?”- Steve asked happily.

-“I am Iron Man”-the man said seriously, and then with more lightly tone added –“a genius engineer that made his own armor to fly and to fight crime around the world”-.

-“So you have thought about it”-he said with a pleasant smile.

-“Don’t blame, I’m an insomniac genius, that tends to happen”-

A big commotion started to sound outside the door.

-“ANTONY EDWARD STARK, Where the heck are you? And if you hidden so help me God I’m going to KILL you”-a very loud shout heard resound in the place.

-“Oh god, is Pepper and she’s going to kill me”- the other man started to crash into things of the closet and suddenly stopped- “Are you going to my funeral?”

Steve laughed nervously- “We can tell her that I trap us by accident since the beginning by accident… if she let us talked”-.

Out of the blue the door opened reveling a fierce redhead looking ready to kill someone- “There you are”-.

-“Hi Pepper”-the man give weak greeting very afraid, and Steve was completely petrified looking to the gorgeous dark looking man beside him * _Oh God*._

-“Don’t _hi Pepper_ me you were fucking hiding in a closet and you promised me to not doing it again”- the redhead * _Pepper*_ was shaking the man horrible.

-“Excuse me, ehm Miss… Pepper”-she looked at him with a hard glare but getting gentler and curious when she saw him.

-“Sorry for that introduction, and you are?”-letting the man go and paying him more attention.

-“My name is Steve Rogers and I’m very sorry but I was my fault that Mr… Tony * _ups*_ were here”- a blush started creeping in his face- “I… closed the door and we could’t get out for 5 hours, I’m very very sorry”-.

-“Why were you hiding with him”- asked the woman with an amused look and a creepy knowing smile.

-“I was helping him hide form the security guards”- Tony interfered saving the situation and giving him a grateful look- he was evading them cause he wasn’t invited but came with a friend and couldn’t find him so they were chasing him… but we get stuck and no body save us- he give Steve a huge smile”-.

-“Only you Tony, come on we have to go home”-Pepper was giving them some weird glares.

Tony looked at him –“Steve, you want a lift?”- And his name sound so perfect in his voice.

-“No, thank you but I don’t want to impose myself”-

-“You wouldn’t, and I owed you one”- the genius smirked at him-“And I won’t take a no for answer”-.

-“All right, all right”- he laughed at the antics of the other.

-“Do you want me to help you finding your friend?”-The dark haired man started to walk beside him.

-“Don’t worry he probably went home with a girl or something”-

-“Great, Probably it was going to be difficult searching for someone I have never met-Tony took his hand guiding him to the parking lot where they enter in a big white limousine – “So… where do you live?”-.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

After some time they get to Steve’s block.

-“Here we are”- the chauffer announce –“Do you want me to walk your company home boss?”

-“Thanks Happy, but don’t worry I got it”-Tony get out of the car and helped Steve do the same.

-“So where is your floor?”- ask nervously the taller man.

-“I live in the 4th floor of the last building, but really you don’t have to keep me company I’m going to feel bad if you do it”- He joked.

-“Well at least let me get you to the door of the building, deal?”-the other offered.

-“If you want to”- they walking in silence enjoying the company of the other.

-“Hey Steve” –Tony stopped near the building- is a good thing that I can put a name and a face to your voice”-.

-“Yes Tony is really great”- he started to search his keys.

-“You know?....I win the bet”- Tony whisper.

-“What are you talking a-bout”-he turned to see him but finding him inches from his face –“Tony?”-.

-“You have a great personality- he said before he gave him a chaste kiss in the lips- “and you are really good-looking”- before he walked towards his car and disappeared.

Steve stared at him petrified and when he composed himself it was late to reach the car but he felt something in his pocket.

* _Tony Stark “the man who spend 3 hrs with you in a closet”*_

So he couldn’t help the laugh that escape him “Well Bucky was right it was certainly awesome”-.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first complete story, I always try but… well this is the first so you can imagine.  
> Pretty please tell me if you like it or not, and if you see a mistake or something where I have to improve tell me I would really appreciate it.  
> (This started because I wanted a top!skiny!Steve and it was supposed to be a 3-1 “3 times when Steve doubt himself and Tony reassure him an 1 time he didn’t have to”, I have the other 3 parts (but in a notebook) but tell me if you want to see them and I would write them here ^^ or if you have any suggestion, critic, or request)


End file.
